Incertezas
by Malfy
Summary: Quil esperou por Claire, assim como deveria ser. O laço que os ligava era indestrutível. Mas nada seria capaz da acalmá-lo agora que a hora chegara. Será que ela o aceitaria? Aquilo o estava matando.


**_Incertezas_**_ – alguns trechos marcados pela fanfic 'Claire's Questions' da LittleBuddha, mas nenhuma transcrição e/ou cópia**.**_

**Disclaimer:** Mesma coisa, nada me pertence, bla bla bla, Stephenie Meyer - tudo dela.

**Resumo: **Quil esperou por Claire, assim como deveria ser. O laço que os ligava era indestrutível. Mas nada seria capaz da acalmá-lo agora que a hora chegara. Nada nunca o perturbara tanto, deixara-o tão ansioso, como aquele momento. Será que ela o aceitaria sem grandes problemas? Aquilo o estava matando.

Dedico mais essa fic à Dandara por me ter mostrado uma música que foi a porta de tudo e, mais do que isso, agradeço a ela pelo incentivo que eu precisava para voltar a escrever. Obrigada, amiga.

* * *

**_Incertezas_**

Diante de seus olhos, ela cresceu. Observara de perto cada passo que ela tomou. Auxiliou-a em todas as batalhas, perdidas ou vencidas, e apoiou-a nas decisões mais improváveis. Testemunhou sua evolução nos estudos, vibrando a cada conquista como o mais orgulhoso dos pais. Preferia não lembrar das perguntas indiscretas com as quais fora bombardeado um dia após uma constrangedora aula de ciências. Nunca pensara conversar sobre sexo com uma menina de oito anos, constrangida demais para direcionar qualquer uma de suas dúvidas a outra pessoa que não ele. Por outro lado, aquecia-o a idéia de ser seu confidente, seu melhor amigo, o irmão mais velho perfeito. Mas nenhuma sensação se comparava à esperança de um dia a ter como sua legalmente. Foi por tais motivos e, acima de tudo, para satisfazer as expectativas dela que escutou bravamente e quase contagiado por sua euforia - se o ciúme lhe permitisse – o relato integral do primeiro beijo de uma menina que entrava na puberdade. Assim como um grande amigo faria.

Suportou cada pontada em seu peito quando, já aos dezesseis anos, deixara-a no baile de formatura com um garoto mal intencionado. No banco da frente, resmungava constantemente ao imaginar o que poderia fazer com aquele garoto se este pousasse apenas um de seus dedos sujos sobre ela. Na ocasião, ela lhe perguntara o que estava pensando num tom que ele desconhecia – quase como se quisesse lhe causar ciúmes. Pensou ridícula tal interpretação, Claire ainda não o via dessa forma – ainda. Deleitava-se com a inacreditável capacidade dela de evitar seus sermões apenas rindo. Era sempre assim quando ele tentava brigar com ela ou, no mínimo, discutir alguma atitude errada – por mais sério e ríspido que ele fosse, ela desatava em suas risadas frouxas, sem sequer preocupar-se em esconder. Recordava-se do alívio que disfarçara quando ela ligou para o seu celular numa madrugada com a voz carregada de culpa, implorando que ele fosse apanhá-la numa boate que fora com outro rapaz. Fora uma noite de alegria contida, ela era ainda muito nova.

Esperara pacientemente por ela durante quinze anos – quando a conhecera, ela tinha apenas dois. Esperar nunca fora o verbo adequado, uma vez que nunca houvera pressa. Usufruiu o melhor de cada momento tanto quanto ela, desde as brincadeiras infantis na praia até as questões e indecisões vindas com a puberdade. Percebera o corpo dela se desenvolver como ninguém mais – e, juntamente, uma tensão física inexistente entre os dois até então. Torturava-o não poder pensar nela daquela maneira enquanto ainda não fosse tempo. Decerto que seus sentidos aguçados não estavam dispostos a colaborar, ajudando-o, ou melhor, incitando-o a acompanhar o crescimento daquela que governara sua vida desde o nascimento. Ele pertencia a ela, era inegável. Estavam destinados a ficarem juntos, haviam sido feitos literalmente um para o outro. Não existia um aspecto de seu caráter ou das suas formas de pensar que não se encaixassem perfeitamente. Até seus corpos pareciam mover juntos às vezes.

Então por que - diabos - fora acometido por tal insegurança?

As perguntas borbulhavam em sua cabeça: "E se ela não se sentisse do mesmo jeito?", "E se ela tivesse medo dele?", "E se ela gostasse de outro?", "E se o achasse muito velho?", "E se...?" - Alguém o chamaria de absurdo por assim pensar, mas era incontrolável.

Quil andava de um lado para o outro inabalável, a impaciência mordia seus calcanhares. Nunca, em sua curta vida, deparara-se com uma tarde tão longa como aquela do dia vinte e quatro de junho. Agora o sol já se punha e a temperatura caía – não que aquilo fizesse muita diferença em Forks, onde ele raramente conseguia transpor a barreira de nuvens; e não que a mudança de temperatura externa fosse uma mudança relevante para ele cujo organismo mantinha com facilidade os quarenta graus. De todos os aspectos de ser um lobisomem, ele realmente nunca sonhara em ter problema justo com este, o imprinting. Não fazia parte da alcatéia a mais de três meses quando aconteceu. Fora algo tão natural que não o preocupara em nenhum momento, até o presente.

Como o seu caso era especial, assim deveria ser tratado. Claire tinha apenas dois anos de vida completos quando aconteceu. Que destino torto era aquele? Nenhum dos dois teve opção. A pequena sequer conhecia uma razão para seu coraçãozinho disparar em euforia toda vez que o rapaz grande demais para sua idade aparecia para brincar de bonecas ou levá-la à praia. Foi acordado entre o conselho da tribo, os pais da pequena quileute e o jovem Quil que ele poderia acompanhar o crescimento da garota de perto, mas que deveria conservar o segredo de suas transformações até que ela completasse os dezessete anos - a idade em que Quil parara de envelhecer -, quando já seria madura o bastante para compreender a situação e tomar as decisões que lhe conviessem. Os anos passaram e o lobisomem nunca se preocupara realmente em como contar o que ele era em realidade. Sentia-se agora angustiado pela insegurança. Não havia sobre a terra criatura capaz de lhe atordoar daquela forma – há muito se habituara à hostilidade que lhe irradiava seu corpo com a proximidade de um vampiro. Sentia o sangue correndo anormalmente rápido em suas veias. Rápido o bastante para fazê-lo transpirar. Um suor frio que apenas agravava os tremores que abalavam seus ombros largos.

De tanto andar em círculos na sala estreita, caiu de joelhos em cima do tapete. Permitiu que sua cabeça pendesse para baixo. Se seu corpo não fosse tão comprido e seus músculos não estivessem tão retraídos, talvez fosse capaz de tocar a testa no tapete vermelho encardido sobre o piso de madeira. A sala era demasiado estreita, ele estava espremido entre o sofá e o móvel onde ficava o televisor. Concentrava-se na respiração, estava muito mais perto de perder o controle do que seria aceitável. Mas era tão difícil! Sentia o calor acariciando sua espinha, subindo e descendo, pacientemente. Aquilo era ridículo.

- Eu não acredito... – Alguém suspirou às suas costas. Era óbvio quem era o dono da voz arrastada. – Vamos lá, cara, assim já é demais. Você está exagerando...

- Eu sei, Embry, mas, arg! – Quil fez uma careta, batendo com um punho no chão que estremeceu e vibrou.

- Vamos, pare de agir como um bebê chorão se não vai acabar estragando a camisa que a Claire te deu e ainda vai nos atrasar. Você não quer perder a festa, quer? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para o amigo que se erguia do chão num salto. O tom de desafio não combinava bem com sua voz usualmente leve, sabia disso. Avaliou de madeira descoberto pelo tapete e não estava certo de ter visto uma pequena rachadura – era melhor não arriscar.

- Dá pra você calar a boca, por favor, garoto? Tem gente tentando se concentrar aqui. – Respirar fundo, tinha que lembrar. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos muito curtos, tentando clarear os pensamentos, ser objetivo. Riu do seu fracasso ao sentir a penugem sob suas mãos e lembrar de quando ela o chamava de pingüim. – Vamos antes que eu possa pensar em mais alguma coisa. – Disfarçou.

Embry não conseguiu evitar uma breve risada nasal que disfarçou tossindo ao ver os olhos de Quil faiscarem para ele - aquela noite prometia. Vira com clareza nos olhos do amigo a luta que travava internamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que não podia esperar para contar toda uma vida a Claire, ele receava que tal conhecimento fosse afastá-la. Jogou um de seus longos braços sobre os ombros de Quil, não gostava nem de imaginar como ele, Embry, reagiria numa situação similar. Perguntava-se se sua timidez ainda o impediria de reagir num caso daqueles – num caso de imprinting -, achava que não. Ao mesmo tempo em que receava por ser um dos poucos que ainda não encontrara sua outra metade, sentia-se aliviado de não ter todos os seus pensamentos e atos voltados inteiramente a alguém. Era um espírito livre, e gostava disso.

Quil já vira na mente do seu antigo alfa como fora para ele e Emily. Nenhum dos dois tivera escolha, assim como ele. A força que os unia tinha a mesma intensidade da que ele e Claire partilhavam, mesmo antes de ser algo consciente. Todos os seus amigos – seus irmãos – já o haviam tranqüilizado diversas vezes. Sam, principalmente, garantira a ele que tudo funcionaria surpreendentemente bem. Claro, revirou os olhos à lembrança. Encheu os pulmões de ar com mais força desta vez, já era hora. Pronto ou não, aquilo deveria ser feito, não poderia mantê-la no escuro para sempre – mesmo que agora o quisesse. Ele arcaria sozinho com as conseqüências, não importando quais fossem elas. Não importava qual fosse sua decisão, ela não sairia ferida de nenhuma maneira. Caminhou junto a Embry até o carro, agradecido pelo apoio mudo que lhe fora oferecido. Reconhecia que o irmão não seria capaz de oferecer muito mais do que apoio naquela hora. Seus olhos escuros hesitaram, voando da porta aberta da picape até as imensas árvores que balançavam suas folhas de forma convidativa na orla da floresta. Riu-se. Não adiantaria fugir, ela sempre o estaria puxando de volta – era engraçado, sem dúvidas.

Mesmo à distância, podia ouvir as ondas quebrando na praia com sua lentidão habitual, sem pressa, num ritmo confortável. Esperou uma brisa de maresia para acariciar sua nuca, mas estava longe demais para que ela o alcançasse. Recuperava o controle pouco a pouco. Não protestou quando Embry tomou a direção, ele tinha que se concentrar. O plano era bem simples, na realidade. Contaria tudo a ela, daria o tempo que ela precisasse para aceitar a história e, então, seguiria a vontade da garota, estava entregue em suas mãos. Respeitaria o desejo dela se este fosse permanecer distante. Só precisaria garantir que ela estivesse sempre - sempre – segura e completamente feliz, nada menos que isso. Se assim fosse, ele poderia sobreviver, mesmo que isso lhe custasse algum esforço para manter a maior distância que fosse capaz de suportar. Percebeu apenas vagamente os borrões de luz passando pela janela à medida que os jovens lobisomens avançavam nas ruas da reserva indígena. Apenas retornou ao seu corpo quando eles viraram a última esquina e ele fora nocauteado pelo cheiro mais do que familiar.

Acostumara-se com a força que o atraía incessantemente onde quer que estivesse, mas agora ela lhe parecia mais forte do que nunca, quase visível a seus olhos sensíveis. Como um cabo de aço amarrado à sua cintura, arrastando-o na direção da casa dela. Aparentemente, todas as luzes da casa foram acesas para a ocasião. A minúscula varanda e a entrada da casa estavam enfeitadas com flores tropicais de plástico, e cordas luminosas enroscavam-se na cerca. Quil tinha certeza que Embry - sentado quieto a seu lado, um sorriso discreto brincado nos lábios como se estivesse rindo de algo que escondia de todos os outros, uma piada particular – também podia sentir os diversos aromas que emanavam da casa e se espalhavam pela rua. Mas estava mais certo ainda de que ele não era capaz de sentir aquele aroma que para Quil sobrepunha todos os outros. O perfume de pêssegos frescos com jasmins e algo mais salino e doce ao mesmo tempo, mais terreno como a casca das árvores à beira da praia. O perfume de Claire.

Foi ainda inebriado pelo aroma que ele desceu do carro parado na calçada em frente à casa, os pés tortos e as pernas moles. Inspirou lentamente tentando guardar o cheiro para sempre em seus pulmões. Repetiu esse processo várias vezes antes de erguer a cabeça e marchar para a porta da frente, evitando os olhos de Embry que mantinha uma pose solene. Lutou para compor a própria expressão desesperadamente. Porém, quando o pai de Claire abriu a porta, Quil teve certeza de que seu sorriso não deveria sequer parecer convincente como o desejado.

- Algum problema, filho? – O Senhor Kheelam sorriu-lhe, os olhos cheios de compreensão por trás de seus espessos cílios negros.

- Não, Andrew, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. – Quil respondeu duvidoso. – Obrigado.

O pai de Claire era no mínimo vinte centímetros mais baixo que o rapaz, mas não pôde evitar dar um tapa amigável em seu ombro enorme, um sorriso de desculpas no rosto. Os anos poderiam não ter passado para os lobisomens, mas no rosto daquele homem à sua frente Quil ressentiu cada marca deixada pelo tempo; o senhor Kheelam era um homem simpático. Havia muito os pais de Claire aceitaram a idéia de que nunca haveria no mundo um melhor parceiro para sua filha, tomando o próprio Quil como um integrante da família desde que podiam recordar. Andrew cumprimentou Embry com um aperto de mãos caloroso e guiou os dois rapazes para o quintal dos fundos. Enquanto atravessavam a cozinha abarrotada de doces e mini-sanduíches, o anfitrião sussurrou para eles.

- Ela esteve inquieta hoje o dia todo... Parecia uma cabrita subindo e descendo essas escadas sem parar, estava nos deixando loucos! Ela mal pode esperar para lhe ver, filho. – Ele com certeza tivera a intenção de acalmar ou, pelo menos, animar o garoto, mas, claramente, seu anúncio surtira o efeito contrário. O forte coração de Quil Ateara Júnior parecia um tambor alto e descompassado em seu peito – tão alto e tão forte que por instantes foi possível acreditar que sairia voando quando a porta dos fundos abriu e eles saíram.

Viu-se pregado à grama verde e úmida, perdido num mar de flores iguais às da varanda. Elas estavam em todos os lugares! Azuis, rosas, laranjas, amarelas e vermelhas. Um pequeno arranjo enfeitava o meio de cada uma das mesas espalhadas pelo quintal. Não que fosse uma festa grande, Claire só convidara alguns membros da família e os amigos mais próximos, mas o espaço já estava consideravelmente tumultuado por um bando de adolescentes saltitantes. Alguma coisa acontecera – ou estava para acontecer, ele não soube dizer pelo barulho que elas faziam falando todas ao mesmo tempo - alguma coisa boa, de uma forma muito suspeita. Tentou aguçar a audição, mas antes que pudesse desviar o olhar, uma delas percebeu-o ali. A garota soltou um risinho de cumplicidade e cochichou algo para o amontoado de meninas que explodiu em histeria. Uma Claire muito vermelha saiu do meio da roda, um pequeno sorriso reprimido em seus lábios. Após tomar certa distância do grupo, ela respirou fundo, libertando um sorriso muito mais caloroso que o anterior, irradiando energia.

- Quil! – Ela sussurrou sem fôlego, com um sorriso de boas vindas vindo de alguém que poderia ter esperado uma eternidade para reencontrar sua outra metade.

Quil não pode evitar estender seus braços musculosos à frente do corpo, o sorriso de Claire espelhado em seu rosto. A garota correu para ele com os olhos irradiando felicidade. Era assim que tinha de ser, não só naquele momento, mas por toda uma vida. Seu coração deu um pulo à recordação do que tal noite lhe reservava. Apanhou-a no ar, rodopiando levemente antes de recolocá-la de pé. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, ela não teve certeza se conseguiria equilibrar-se sozinha e segurou-se com mais força nos braços do rapaz. Ela era muito mais baixa que ele – mas, além de seus irmãos lobos, quem não era menor que Quil? Aproveitando a oportunidade e talvez – apenas talvez – interpretando-a erroneamente, ele aconchegou-a em seu peito – seria aquela a última vez? – e inclinou o tronco para esconder seu rosto nos negros e espessos cabelos de Claire. Aspirou o perfume dela e tinha certeza de que, mesmo em décadas, seria capaz de reconhecê-lo. Abafou uma risada sombria em seus cabelos ao ouvir um pigarro baixo atrás de si – baixo demais para ouvidos simplesmente humanos captarem. Afastou-se dela com o sorriso despreocupado que lutara para construir.

- Feliz aniversário, ursinha Claire. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, rindo.

A pequena estremeceu ao breve toque da respiração dele próxima à sua pele e sorriu de volta, envergonhada. Algo lhe ocorreu então e ela olhou por cima do ombro apenas em tempo de se arrepender. Suas amigas, as quais estiveram observando cada movimento dos dois naquele minuto que passara agora riam baixinho, os rostos muito próximos cochichando freneticamente. Reprimiu um grunhido na garganta, mas não pode impedir a revolta de chegar a seus olhos. No momento em que seu olhar retornara a Quil, ele ainda segurava corajosamente o sorriso nos lábios.

- Não se preocupe com elas... – Ele soou um pouco confuso, mas formava-se em sua testa uma pequena ruga de compreensão. Seus olhos iam do grupinho que conversava ao rosto da garota à sua frente, suas palavras não eram coerentes. – Só estão animadas demais por uma razão... Qualquer. É, é isso. Elas não sabem bem do que estão falando. – Não era de todo uma mentira, admitiu para si mesmo.

- Uhm... Obrigada, Quil. – Claire lhe sorriu, os olhos entregando-a mais uma vez. Seus braços continuavam apoiados nos largos ombros, ela olhou-os como se eles a traíssem e cruzou-os em frente ao peito. Ele via através de seus grandes olhos castanhos com a mesma facilidade que se olhava no espelho. Existia algo a deixando inquieta, ansiosa, e ele imaginava o que isso seria. Não lhe custou muito descobrir. – Então... O que você trouxe pra mim? – A garota era direta.

Dando um leve toque em sua testa, Quil soltou uma risada abafada que fez seu corpo balançar. Ainda estavam muito próximos, então ele foi obrigado a recuar um pequeno passo para pôr a mão no bolso da calça jeans. De lá, ele tirou uma curiosa caixinha redonda coberta de tecido e ornada com conchas de várias cores que lhe ofereceu - a palma da mão estendida diante de seus olhos. Claire fitou-a por um instante. Não conseguia encontrar uma de suas cores preferidas que não estivesse ali. Todas as cores claras em pedras brilhantes, um pouco opacas pelo sal, talvez. Todas as cores das praias de La Push. Poderia jurar ter visto uma das conchas planas cintilar furta-cor como madre-pérola. Era deslumbrante! De algum modo, aquele pequeno objeto exposto à sua frente sobre uma mão grande e morena, tinha um brilho próprio. Algo como um segredo guardado, um pedaço de história que não fora contado, um futuro promissor. Tal associação fê-la olhar para Quil com olhos suspeitos, mas ele só lhe sorria trêmulo pela expectativa da reação dela. Piedosa, Claire voltou sua atenção para a caixinha, tomando-a nas mãos, os olhos levemente arregalados de admiração. A caixa era pequena demais para ser um porta-jóias e grande demais para guarda apenas uma peça de joalheria. Na lateral, havia uma pequena fechadura num formato curioso. Foi então que descobriu.

- Uma caixinha de música, Quil! Obrigada, ela é maravilhosa! – Conseguiu expulsar as palavras sob sua respiração.

- Que bom que você gostou. – Seu rosto inteiro sorria, menos os olhos, eles pareciam esconder ainda mais segredos que o normal.

- Tem alguma parte disso que você não está me contando... – Ela refletiu por um momento analisando-o, até que algo lhe ocorreu. – Como eu abro a caixinha?

- Essa parte, você só vai descobrir mais tarde. – Ele assentiu, sorrindo enquanto recolocava a caixinha no bolso; então, sem aviso prévio, seu rosto tornou-se mais sombrio. – Você acertou, tem algumas coisas que eu não estou lhe contando...

- Que coisas? – Seus olhos se estreitaram minimamente. Eles conversavam aos sussurros, ignorando que todos os olhos do quintal estavam voltados para eles.

- Eu vou responder a todas as suas perguntas esta noite, Claire... – Ele mantinha pausas significativas entre as palavras para que ela entendesse. E não fora difícil para ela perceber. Ele realmente quisera dizer todas as perguntas, todas aquelas que ela já fizera a ele e ele nunca fora capaz de responder – não que não quisera, mas não fora capaz. Seus olhos estavam conectados, a força de atração entre eles se intensificava. – Mas não... Mas não agora. – Quil desviou o olhar primeiro, quebrando a conexão.

- Tenho que ir... Ver os outros convidados, é isso. – Ela constatou atordoada, olhando em volta. Mais pessoas chegavam, era preciso cumprimentá-los, por mais que isso lhe custasse.

- Não vou sair daqui antes de falar com você. – Ele lhe garantiu. – Não fique preocupada, por favor, é a sua noite. – Quil tentou piscar para ela, mas sua tentativa de amenizar o clima fora tão deplorável que Claire riu.

- Tudo bem, aproveite a festa você também. – Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de deixar um inebriado homem de dois metros para trás.

Observou-a evitar as amigas com modos desajeitados que não combinavam com seus movimentos sempre despreocupadamente graciosos. As meninas continuavam a cochichar ferozmente e agora ele conseguia ouvi-las com mais clareza. Sua audição aguçada se acostumara às vozes que se atropelavam no círculo que se estreitava a bons dez metros de distância. "Vocês viram aquilo?" uma garota de voz rouca e grave perguntou com um ar superior, "Ele quase agarrou ela na frente de todo mundo" esta voz era mais aguda que a anterior e notavelmente mais afetada, "Quem a Claire acha que está enganando com esse papo de 'somos apenas bons amigos' e 'ele é muito velho, nunca vai olhar pra mim'?" uma outra se indignou, "Deixem ela em paz, se acontecer alguma coisa, nós saberemos" a última a falar tinha a voz mais aguda de todas, mas ainda assim seu tom era mais leve e equilibrado – todas se calaram ao seu comentário. Quil teve de refrear uma risada nasal antes de dar as costas às garotas que agora olhavam em direções diferentes, incomodadas.

Ele caminhou de volta até a porta da cozinha em busca de Embry. O amigo lhe exibiu um sorriso debochado, mas nada disse. De qualquer forma, não era necessário. Estava escrito em seus olhos. Quil quase podia ouvi-lo rir um "você está perdido, cara", mas preferiu fingir não ter compreendido. O senhor Kheelam indicou-os uma da dúzia de mesas vazias e fez sinal para que eles se sentassem. Desculpou-se rapidamente por ter que deixa-los quando a campainha tocou. Cumprimentaram ainda o resto da família Kheelam e uma boa parte dos Young também. Não tardou para que Emily e Sam chegassem com o pequeno Elan dormindo com os braços em volta do pescoço do pai. Ele tinha agora seis anos e era uma criança relativamente grande para a sua idade. Seus cabelos castanhos eram mais claros que os da mãe, mas os olhos tinham o mesmo tom de marrom. Elan Uley era um pouco mais alto que seus colegas da escola, mas jamais seria grande ou pesado demais para que seu pai o carregasse. Quil e Embry puseram-se de pé para cumprimentá-los. Cada um beijou as bochechas de Emily e apertou com firmeza e familiaridade a mão de Sam – eles sempre seriam irmãos. Sentaram-se os quatro adultos nas úmidas cadeiras de alumínio dispostas ao redor da mesa de armar.

Emily e Embry conversavam animadamente sobre as aventuras do pequeno Uley na escola enquanto Sam olhava o filho em seu colo com ternura. Mal reparando a presença de seus amigos, o olhar de Quil vagava inquieto pelo quintal, seguindo Claire aonde quer que fosse. Admirava com uma atenção devota cada dobra que o tecido firme do vestido florido de mangas curtas e que lhe cobria até os joelhos fazia quando ela andava. Tentara contar as flores espalhadas sobre o fundo amarelo e evitara cuidadosamente os botões que iam à frente do vestido - desde o colarinho até a barra. Mesmo nos momentos em que ela entrara na casa para recepcionar alguns convidados ou ajudar seus pais, os ouvidos atentos do lobisomem marcavam seus passos sobre o chão de madeira. Quando, constantemente, ela saía e seus olhares se encontravam, nenhum dos dois era capaz de desviar sem qualquer interferência exterior. Por vezes Andrew tivera que praticamente berrar o nome de Claire para chamar a sua atenção – em todas elas, a garota o atendia sorrindo, um brilho ardente de curiosidade no olhar.

- Vai dar tudo certo, garoto. - Sam repetiu, sem tirar os olhos do filho que resmungava algo inteligível durante o sono. Quil voltou-se a ele com um sorriso cansado. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes ouvira aquela frase nas últimas semanas.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - Foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar balançando a cabeça, os olhos baixos, distantes. Não demorou que voltasse a procurá-la com o olhar vagando pelo quintal. - É só que... Eu não consigo evitar. - A última parte não foi mais alta que um sussurro, mas estavam entre seres de audição incrivelmente aguçada, ironicamente. Embry que estivera falando com Emily e estava mais próximo a ele, pousou a mão em seu ombro como fizera ainda na casa dos Ateara. Permaneceram em silêncio por um momento, a ausência de palavras enroscava-se a eles assim como a incapacidade de aliviar a angústia de um amigo. Ele suspirou. - Só queria acabar logo com isso.

- Talvez você não tenha que esperar tanto, querido... - Martha Kheelam abaixou-se para falar em seu ouvido com um pequeno sorriso na voz doce.

Aquela era, sem dúvidas, uma mulher bonita. Ainda que os anos lhe houvessem roubado a cor de algumas mechas de cabelo, a sinceridade e o brilho intenso de seus olhos grandes e profundos continuavam causando o mesmo impacto aos desavisados. Podia ser pequenina - a filha a ultrapassara há quase dois anos -, mas do alto de seu um metro e cinqüenta e cinco – como fazia questão de acrescentar - era inegável seu poder de persuasão; ou melhor, seu ar de autoridade. Era uma mulherzinha adorável aquela. Quil encantara-se com ela assim que ela lhe dera a chance de fazê-lo - em seu primeiro encontro, Martha estivera a ponto de torcer o pescoço dele, se conseguisse. Mas, com o passar dos anos, veio a aceitação e ela passou até a apreciar - para dizer o mínimo - a idéia de ter o rapaz por perto, uma vez que a filha estivesse feliz.

- Não precisa ter um ataque por causa disso. Ela já percebeu que algo grande está faltando nessa história há muito tempo, você sabe disso... Não subestime a capacidade dela de passar por cima de certas coisas para alcançar o que quer. – Ela afagou sua bochecha, pequenas rugas aparecendo no contorno de seus olhos quando sorria. Martha desceu a mão do rosto dele para bater em seu ombro - Está na hora de cantar parabéns, vamos garotos!

Sem qualquer animação, Quil uniu-se ao aglomerado de adolescentes inquietos e tias resmungonas que se formava em volta de uma grande mesa retangular forrada com uma toalha de papel branco. O bolo que estava cuidadosamente localizado no meio da mesa era todo envolto por uma camada de glacê laranja com letras recortadas formando um "Feliz Aniversário, Claire" meio torto. Não conseguia ver, mas seria capaz de apostar que o recheio seria de chocolate com morangos - o preferido dela. Usando sua altura como uma desculpa, permaneceu um pouco afastado dos demais e pode observá-la sem chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Claire estava radiante, de pé no centro do pequeno círculo e atrás do bolo, ela carregava a pequena Sophie no colo, sua irmã mais nova, enquanto conversava amenidades com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. A pequenina em seus braços completara quatro anos recentemente, tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos escuros lisos da irmã presos em duas trancinhas emoldurando o rosto de bochechas rosto ainda bem arredondadas. Ela fitava a irmã em silêncio com suas mãozinhas enlaçando o pescoço moreno, seus olhinhos voltados para cima, brilhando de admiração.

- Claire, Claire! – A pequena sussurrou no ouvido dela, achando que ninguém a escutava. – Ele está olhando pra cá de novo! - Quil não poderia deixar de rir do tom zombeteiro da menina, mas antes que o fizesse, os olhos da moça de vestido amarelo faiscaram nos seus – ele perdeu o ar, ela desviou o olhar, rindo.

Os minutos passaram-se num borrão aos seus olhos; as luzes se apagando, as velas do bolo derretendo sua cera por sobre o glacê branco, os lábios repuxados em um sorriso apagando-as, as pessoas gritando "vivas" à sua volta, o primeiro pedaço lhe sendo entregue - não conseguia lembrar se o ele estava realmente bom – e, finalmente, aquela agitação cessara. Via-se novamente sentado na cadeira de alumínio em volta da mesa de armar. Gritinhos extasiados e risadas espalhafatosas vinham do andar de cima, do quarto de Claire, cada vez mais altos à medida que elas ajudavam a amiga a desembrulhar seus presentes.

Resgatando-o de seu torpor, Sam deu-lhe dois tapas no ombro em sinal de apoio, ele sorria sua paz e tranqüilidade corriqueiras. Saiu em seguida à procura do pequeno Elan que despertara antes de cantar parabéns e enroscava-se brincando com as outras crianças na grama do quintal, entre as mesas e a pista de dança improvisada. Atrás dele veio Emily que lhe abraçou forte e sussurrou em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, ela podia afirmar aquilo com mais certeza do que qualquer outro.

- Eu sei que não adianta nada repetir pra você que tudo ficará bem, mas eu sei que vai. Não é tão difícil assim acreditar em qualquer coisa que uma pessoa fala se existe amor... É um poder perigoso, verdade. Mas você saberá utiliza-lo com sabedoria, não vai, menino? – Ela e sua família partiram, deixando-o sozinho com um Embry repentinamente animado.

- Você ouviu o que o Sam disse, cara?

- Não. – Embry reprovou-o por sua falta de entusiasmo.

- Vai ter um show do Oasis em Seattle no mês que vem! Dá pra acreditar?

- Claro, cara, incrível. – Quil permitiu-se um sorriso de desculpas ao amigo pelo seu estado de espírito irritante.

- Ah, vamos lá, Quil. Diga pelo menos que você me ajuda a comprar os ingressos! Você leva a Claire também, eu posso até ligar pro Jake. Ele nunca foi fã dos caras, é verdade, mas acho que a Nessie pode gostar, imagina como ela não deve estar enorme agora! – Suas palavras não eram rápidas o suficiente para validar a ordem de seus pensamentos, Embry tropeçava nelas a cada vez que pensava mais no assunto.

- Certo, certo, prometo ligar pra ele quando chegarmos em casa. – Rendendo-se ao falatório do amigo, ele enterrou o rosto entre as mãos fitando o chão.

- Dizem que vai ser numa arena enorme, será postos à venda mais de trinta mil ingressos e já estão vendendo antecipadamente. Mal posso esperar pra entrar na internet e ver isso... Gente do país todo vem, cara!

- Aposto vinte pratas que sim, garoto... – Quil suspirou, liberando um riso fraco. Podia imaginar Embry pulando para cima e para baixo na cadeira ao seu lado. Foi então que ouviu as leves passadas de alguém que se aproximava; seu cheiro delatou-a.

- Pode dobrar. – Ele já estava de pé antes que Claire terminasse a frase. Ela não conteve o riso. – Jura que eu te assustei?

- É... Um pouco, quem sabe? – Ele sorriu amarelo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem jeito pela mentira.

- Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, então... – Ela ainda ria enquanto se sentava à mesa dos dois.

- E nem sempre as coisas são do jeito que a gente quer. – Quil sussurrou para si, fazendo Claire olha-lo com desconfiança, a curiosidade queimando suas íris castanhas.

- Você pode dizer que sim! – Embry debochou da dubiedade daquela conversa.

- Vocês me deixam confusa às vezes, meninos...

- E você não sabe dá história a metade, docinho. – Embry abafou o comentário com sua risada. – Bom, acho que já está na hora de ir... – Disse, finalmente, ao perceber que o quintal estava praticamente vazio, a não ser por eles e alguns membros da família que ajudavam a recolher o lixo e as decorações.

- Mas já? – Os olhos de Claire saltaram num instante para o bolso de Quil e novamente para seus olhos, cobrando-o.

- Na verdade, eu vou ficar mais um pouco se você não se incomodar, Embry... – Ele falou com uma tranqüilidade aparente muito maior do que realmente sentia. Seus olhos buscaram os do amigo que tentava transmitir um encorajamento mudo. Quil piscou, os outros riram.

- Sem problemas, cara. A gente se vê. – O garoto esguio se despediu então. Deu dois beijos nas bochechas coradas de Claire e socou o ombro do amigo num sinal de companheirismo, mesmo que lutasse para manter o riso abafado.

Quil observou-o se afastando até que Embry fechou a porta da cozinha atrás de si. Era quase capaz de ver a tensão instalando-se, crescendo entre ele e a garota inofensiva que se contorcia na cadeira ao seu lado. Sentiu a ansiedade inflar como um balão de gás em seu peito, mas era necessário frear tais reações antes que perdesse completamente o controle. Respirou fundo pelo nariz algumas vezes antes de se virar para Claire, um sorriso inocente preenchendo-lhe as faces.

- Vamos dar uma volta? Eu queria ver o mar, sabe. – Pôs-se de pé o mais lentamente que fosse enquanto falava, pretendendo não assustá-la; Ela apenas achou o comportamento dele mais estranho ainda.

Toda aquela formalidade e preocupação não combinavam com ele. O pensamento de que talvez seu segredo não fosse tão bobo, apavorou-a. Preferiu nada dizer, com medo de que sua voz entregasse seu nervosismo. Não queria piorar a situação, tentaria torna-la o mais fácil possível para ele. Já podia senti-lo tenso a seu lado e a percepção apenas se intensificou quando, sorrindo, levantou e pegou-o pela mão, conduzindo-o para fora do quintal pelos fundos. Claire sentiu um impulso enorme de rir da cena, mas procurou se conter com todas as forças que pôde reunir. Para qualquer um que os assistisse, não haveria nada de errado, mas ela praticamente arrastava para além da cerca que rodeava sua casa um homem de dois metros de altura e consideravelmente forte, sem fazer qualquer esforço. A garota guiava-o pela vizinhança com facilidade e a passos rápidos quando, finalmente, deixaram para trás as últimas casas, ela diminuiu o ritmo e passaram a andar os dois lado a lado, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. O caminho para a praia se estendia por um corredor de árvores que impediam a luz da lua passar e iluminar o asfalto. Não se via ninguém na rua àquela hora e eram raros os carros que passavam por eles de farol alto iluminando tudo à sua frente por um breve momento. Quil permanecia silencioso ao seu lado. Se não fosse pela mão quente que envolvia a sua, poderia jurar que ele não estava ali. Conhecia-o bem o bastante para saber que ele estava lutando com seu cérebro para encontrar as palavras certas – o que era muito incomum, uma vez que, quase sempre, ele era muito claro e objetivo na hora de expor seus pensamentos. Resolveu ajudá-lo.

- E então... Você vai me dizer o que eu preciso fazer para ganhar a caixinha com a chave? – Ela provocou.

- Claro que vou. – Ele riu levemente e soltou um suspiro. – Só não se você ainda vá querer ficar com ela...

- Quê? – Ela parou de andar para encará-lo - precisava levantar bastante o queixo para ver seus olhos, estando assim tão perto.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Quil se rendeu. Precisava andar. Apenas a brisa do mar cada vez mais forte em seu rosto o mantinha calmo. – Mas vamos andar, está bem? – Claire assentiu apertando com mais força a mão dele. – Antes de começar, eu queria que você entendesse que eu não lhe contar nada esses anos todos não foi uma opção minha. – Um pouco mais atrás, ela o olhava, preocupada. – Não fui eu quem decidiu esperar você crescer para lhe contar a verdade, sabe?

- Ok, Quil, você está começando a me assustar... – Claire hesitou, o rapaz riu fazendo seus ombros chacoalharem.

- E eu ainda nem comecei, ursinha Claire... – Resmungou para si mesmo. – Eu não sei bem por onde começar. – Admitiu com um suspiro, sorrindo para ela. – Você pode me ajudar aqui?

Ela ansiava por fazê-lo.

- Claro, claro. Vamos lá... – Buscou na memória a pergunta que mais a perturbara desde que percebera algo de diferente em seu relacionamento com um jovem quileute tão... Grande. – Você é igualzinho desde que eu consigo me lembrar, certo? Então... Quando foi que você parou de envelhecer?

- Tecnicamente, eu ainda tenho dezessete anos. – Aquilo o fez estremecer, mas ele não pode deixar de ficar admirado com a inocência da pergunta. – Tudo começou antes de eu lhe conhecer. Você tinha apenas dois anos na época.

- Quer dizer... – Claire estava confusa, admirada, talvez, mas nunca surpresa. – Mas você não parece ter dezessete anos.

- Meu corpo atingiu a maturidade muito rápido antes de parar completamente de mudar. – Explicou evitando o olhar finalmente perplexo da menina às suas costas.

- Você... Tem... A mesma idade que... Eu. – Ela liberou as palavras num só fôlego.

- Seus pais e o conselho concordaram que era melhor esperar você alcançar, pelo menos, certo nível de maturidade para lhe contar tudo. Dando a você total liberdade para decidir.

- Decidir o quê? – As palavras se adiantaram. Claire parou de andar novamente, exigindo a sua atenção, os olhos muito abertos e confusos. Obrigou-o a ficar frente a frente com ela, segurando ambas as mãos, apenas um braço de distância entre os dois.

- Se quer que eu continue com você ou não. – Quil não suportou fita-la nos olhos depois daquilo. Ela o exigia para si furiosamente, e sequer tinha consciência de fazê-lo. Estavam no limite do seu segredo, era chegada a hora.

- Mas por que, em qualquer lugar na face da terra, eu desejaria isso? – Seu tom era de total descrença e ultraje, e o rapaz, contra toda sua concentração no assunto principal, gostava disso. Mais um sentimento inflou no peito de Quil, disputando espaço com a ansiedade e o medo que o dominavam até pouco.

- Você ainda não fez a pergunta mais básica, ursinha Claire... – Ele suspirou mais uma vez. – O que sou eu? – Seus olhos arderam quando os obrigou a se erguerem para ela.

- O que você é, Quil? – Claire respirou fundo sustentando seu olhar que flamejava. Estava acostumada com os olhares incessantes e intensos de Quil, mas aquele era novo... Um pouco torturado, talvez, e completamente apaixonado.

- Um... Lobisomem. – Ele respondeu sem tomar ar.

Estivera pronto para alguma das mais diversas reações vinda de Claire. Então, descobrira-se suficientemente preparado quando a senhora da sua vida irrompeu em gargalhadas frouxas. Aquilo era no mínimo de se esperar. Ela nunca tivera vocação para o sofrimento. Tudo - bom ou ruim - se visto sob o algo certo, era motivo para risadas. De uma forma automática, seu corpo respondeu às risadas dela e seus músculos relaxaram até onde ele os permitiu. Aquela noite estava muito longe de encontrar seu fim. Estavam próximos da praia agora, o suficiente para que a brisa soprando acariciasse os cabelos curtos da sua nuca. Quis passar a mão pelos cabelos, mas isto significaria soltar Claire, e ele não estava disposto a fazê-lo. Em silêncio, esperou que ela se acalmasse.

- Ah! Tudo bem, Quil. Eu não vou mais rir, prometo. Agora pode me falar a verdade, vai... – Ela lutava para manter sua voz estável, mas o som da histeria era ainda perceptível. Tomou-o novamente pela mão e recomeçou a caminhada ruma à praia.

- Mas eu falei sério! – Ele suspirou. Pelo menos, ainda estavam de acordo com o plano. – Não aqueles lobisomens que são criados por mordidas, ou que se transformam apenas nas luas cheias. Eles existem também, mas nós somos diferentes... – Explicou. A cada palavra proferida por ele, as faces usualmente morenas de Claire se tornavam mais pálidas e sua expressão, cada vez mais pensativa. – Nós nos transformamos na hora em que queremos. Uma vez que estamos sob o controle total de nós mesmos, é muito mais fácil entrar e sair da forma de lobo. – Aquilo não estava ficando bom, ele temia mais do que qualquer coisa que ela desmaiasse, mas ainda estavam seguindo o planejado. Esperou alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ela digerisse tudo o que dissera.

- "Nós", você quer dizer que existem outros... Como você? – Ela conseguiu perguntar, finalmente.

- Sim. – Ele assentiu um pouco mais animado com a aparente aceitação dela. – Todos os meus amigos também são lobos. Quer dizer... Dos homens, a maioria é, sim. Ah, mais a Leah.

- Leah? A minha... Tia, essa Leah? – A boca de Claire agora pendia aberta. O movimento de seus pés não era nada mais que mecânico.

- Ela é a única fêmea no nosso bando, sabe, não era nada para o que nós estávamos preparados... – Quil, então, viu uma forma mais simples de guiar aquela conversa. – Você lembra das histórias que eu lhe contava quando você era menor, as lendas da tribo... Lembra de todas elas? – Claire assentiu, vasculhando na memória algo que encaixasse em toda aquela loucura.

- Eu não consigo...

- A dos lobos, ursinha Claire. A história de Taha Aki e dos guerreiros espíritos. Nós descendemos dele, diretamente, pode-se dizer... – Objetivou sem mais lutar contra o sorriso doce e confortável que ela precisava receber.

- Ah. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer durante algum tempo enquanto Quil falava.

- As lendas são todas verdadeiras. Todas mesmo. Sei que é difícil entender tudo agora, acredite. Todos nós passamos por isso. Não posso dizer que eu não tenha gostado de ficar por dentro do que estava acontecendo com os outros caras.. Mas era muito mais difícil na época, uma vez que mal tínhamos feito a primeira transformação, já tinha uma sanguessuga psicopata batendo na nossa porta. – Ele parou para respirar. Talvez estivesse adiantando demais as novidades, achou melhor retroceder. – A transformação da nossa geração começou com o Sam. Antes dele, a última alcatéia tinha sido a dos nossos avós... Dá pra imaginar quão assustador foi pra ele, não dá? Quer dizer, num dia está tudo bem, e no outro você está correndo em quatro patas!

- Ah! – Ela repetiu. Ele fez uma pausa para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. A respiração dela talvez estivesse mais forte e espaçada que o normal e as batidas do coração um pouco descompassadas, mas ela estava consideravelmente mais corada. Não parecia mais surpresa, apenas andava olhando para os próprios pés, o rosto oculto por uma cortina de seus cabelos negros, perdida em seus pensamentos. Quil decidiu continuar.

- Os lobisomens são os protetores da tribo, assim como foram os guerreiros e os filhos de Taha Aki... Nosso trabalho é manter, principalmente, os frios longe das pessoas daqui. Já lhe contei sobre eles, certo? – Claire assentiu. – Ótimo. Então, há alguns anos atrás um grupo anormalmente grande veio morar em Forks... Foi a vida deles que causou as primeiras transformações. Só que, de repente, pulavam sanguessugas de todos os lados! Aí começamos a fazer patrulhas freqüentes...

- Eu quero ver. – Claire interrompeu subitamente, apanhando-o de guarda baixa. Os pés de Quil pareciam ter sido pregados ao chão. Fora tão abrupta a sua para que, puxando-o pela mão a garota se desequilibrou. Rapidamente arrancado de seu torpor, ele segurou-a para que não caísse.

- Não sei se devo... É muito perigoso, Claire. – Tentou explicar, hesitante. Sabia que se ela já houvesse decidido, seria inútil se opor. Desejou que aquele poder exercido por ela sobre ele fosse inválido, assim poderia mantê-la protegida. Mas tal pensamento durou apenas um instante, a garota a sua frente cujos olhos encontraram os seus era a sua própria vida. Nada no mundo fazia sentido para ele se ela não estivesse no centro do seu universo, prendendo-o ao chão, dando-lhe equilíbrio. – Quando mudamos de forma ficamos muito... Dependentes dos nossos instintos. Não sei se é seguro ficar tão perto de você...

- Eu confio em você. – Ela disse naturalmente, aquela era uma verdade aceita por ambos. Tinha convicção de que ele nunca seria capaz de lhe infligir qualquer mal.

- Tudo bem, mas, fique aqui e_ não_ se mova. – Quil suspirou, rendendo-se. O jovem quileute deu as costas para ela, os olhos ardendo, torturados por ter de deixá-la ali.

Correu à sua velocidade normal, mas não olhou atrás para ver a reação dela. Saiu da estrada para adentrar a floresta. No que deveriam ter sido dois segundos, Quil já não podia sentir o cheiro da praia. Uma imensidão de odores lhe invadiu as narinas. A floresta era sempre tão... Viva! Podia sentir o cheiro da água doce da chuva que se acumulara em poças nas raízes das árvores, identificar o cheiro do musgo que crescia por todas as partes, das frutinhas venenosas que cresciam convidativas nos arbustos, sentia até os cheiros dos animais mais próximos, todos estavam alertas com a sua presença. Mas havia um cheiro que sobrepunha todos os outros, como sempre. Ele ainda podia identificar o cheiro de Claire recordando-o do que deveria fazer. Despiu-se em meio às árvores sem realmente pensar no que fazia, toda a sua concentração estava voltada para o que ainda aconteceria. Criou uma seqüência mental dos fatos. Sairia das árvores, apenas o bastante para que ela o visse. Se ela ficasse muito assustada, recuaria imediatamente e voltaria à forma humana. Se não ficasse, bom, chamaria a ambulância do hospício para ela. O calor em sua espinha cresceu rapidamente e antes que soubesse, já estava em quatro patas, trotando lentamente em direção à estrada.

_Como vão as coisas, cara?_ Era Seth que perguntava. Pelo que via, ele estava patrulhando o outro lado da reserva, estava tudo tranqüilo. Quil mostrou-lhe sua noite até então. Alguém riu mais próximo dele, era Leah.

_Você é sutil como um cavalo._ Ela comentou, o irmão também ria.

_Arg, não enche._ Quil retrucou.

_Não, sério! Seria melhor você ter dado uma lambida nela, seria mais adequado._

_Tenho pena da Claire... Ela vai ganhar um namorado psicótico._ Embry entrou na conversa, mostrando aos outros a sua versão da noite desde a hora em que encontrou o amigo agachado no tapete. Aquilo já era demais, Quil estava quase correndo até Embry para dar-lhe uma lição - Claire não perceberia a demora.

_Deixem-no em paz, caras._ A voz do Alfa fez-se ouvir ao longe.

_Jake!_ Todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo, uns mais contentes que outros.

_E aí, garoto, como vão as coisas na América do Sul_? Embry perguntou.

_Bom, mais quentes que o Alasca, isso eu posso lhe dizer..._ Leah zombou. Os Cullen já haviam passado por três cidades diferentes naqueles dezesseis anos e Jacob acompanhara-os sem oposições – Renesmee não deixaria nenhum deles insinuar que a presença dele era um incômodo, a pequena se transformara numa criatura adoravelmente obstinada.

_E a Nessie, cara, como ela está?_

_Isso fica para depois. Como estão as coisas aí?_ Ele objetivou.

_Tudo tranqüilo... Não vemos sanguessugas há uns meses, eu acho_. Os outros concordaram, embora Embry parecesse insatisfeito com aquilo, um pouco entediado, talvez.

_Ótimo. Então vamos dar um tempo pro Quil fazer isso sozinho. Eu quero que todos vocês voltem à forma humana e só se transformem de novo daqui há uma hora, entendido?_

_Sim, Jake. - Claro, cara. - Certo, Jacob_. Um a um eles se despediram.

_Faça o que precisar fazer, garoto, mas faça com calma, você tem algum tempo._ Jacob dirigiu-se ao lobo de pelo chocolate que estava parado à beira de uma estrada, oculto pelas árvores.

_Obrigado, cara. Te devo uma._

_Haha, eu vou cobrar_. O alfa se fora, ele estava sozinho.

Encoberto pelo manto da escuridão, podia observá-la transferindo o peso de um pé para o outro, impaciente. Ela não parecia temerosa pelo que estava prestes a encontrar, apenas nervosa por ter de esperar tanto. Ora ou outra a vira espiar por entre as árvores e sob o ombro, mas nunca encontrava o esperado. Já não passavam mais carros sobre o asfalto, a lua estava alta e ela ficava feliz por não ter um relógio consigo para aumentar a tortura. Ele sabia inútil retardar seu reencontro, mas reconhecia o quão doce era ver Claire bufar de impaciência. Apenas quando, rendendo-se à monotonia, ela sentou no meio fio - as pernas juntas, esticadas e os braços cruzados à frente do peito - Quil percebeu que o momento decisivo chegara. Não querendo alertá-la mais do que o necessário com a sua aproximação, tomou o cuidado de acrescentar ruídos audíveis ás suas enormes passadas. Ao som da primeira, a garota já estava de pé e se virava para encará-lo. Quando teve certeza de que ela o via, parou.

A pouca luz revelava somente a silhueta do lobo gigante. À medida que conseguia distinguir mais um traço de sua fisionomia, mais os olhos dela se arregalavam. Se ela um dia houvesse visto o mais amedrontador dos animais, aquele venceria facilmente. Os dentes proeminentes e afiados do lobo cor de chocolate tinham um brilho perolado que acentuava sua aparência ameaçadora. Congelada em seu lugar, Claire percebeu que as grandes patas pousavam sobre a terra úmida como almofadas; examinou o torso que considerou maior e – jamais admitiria se alguém perguntasse – mais confortável do que o de um cavalo, e, por fim, com certa apreensão, encontrou os olhos do lobo. Imaginara-os selvagens, ameaçadores como todo o resto. Contudo, encontrara os mesmos olhos marrons escuros – quase negros – que conhecia tão bem, que a acompanharam por toda uma vida, os olhos de Quil. O grande animal lhe fitava com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, preocupado com sua reação. Ele era incapaz de lhe fazer mal – repetia para si. Respirando fundo, ela deu um passo à frente. Ele recuou.

- Quil! – Claire protestou, o lobo não se moveu. Ela bufou, exasperada. – Aqui, junto! - Do fundo da garganta do animal surgiu um ruído rouco e abafado, mais parecido com uma tosse do que com a risada que deveria ser. Parecendo contrariado, ele retomou sua posição. – Bom menino... – Ela debochou enquanto dava mais um passo em direção à criatura cujos ombros ainda chacoalhavam com a risada.

Aproximou-se mais ainda, guiada pelo magnetismo que os prendia. Estava à distância de uma braçada e seus olhos não vacilavam conectados aos dele. Estendeu a mão à frente do corpo e tocou seu focinho. Uma corrente elétrica parecia ter percorrido seu corpo, Claire deu um pulo para trás, assustada. O lobo desaparecera nas árvores, correndo novamente.

- Não, espere! – Ela o chamou de volta, mas a única resposta que obteve foi alguns segundos depois, do Quil que corria para ela sob duas pernas, a face contorcida de remorso.

- O que aconteceu, você se machucou? Aqueles malditos dentes... – Ele a examinava enquanto as palavras voavam de seus lábios numa ordem desconexa. Olhou as palmas das mãos, os braços, o rosto. Nenhum dano fora feito, ela continuava perfeita. – Você, não é? - Suspirou de alívio, Claire ria baixo. Olhou-a risonho, tomando as mãos dela nas suas mais uma vez. – Vai me contar o que foi?

- Não foi nada, Quil, absolutamente nada! É só que... – Seu riso cessou e as maçãs de seu rosto enrubesceram, ela desviou os olhos. – Você é tão quente. – Foi a vez de ele rir.

- Sério que foi isso? – Ela assentiu, envergonhada, ele passou o braço delicadamente por sobre os ombros dela e eles recomeçaram a caminhar, ainda trêmulos pelas risadas.

- É por causa desse lance todo de lobisomem que você sempre parece estar com febre, não é? - Claire agradeceu silenciosamente por poder esconder seu rosto no braço dele, fora tão infantil; O que ele pensaria dela agora? Tola.

- Sim. É por causa disso que eu nunca sinto frio, já que tudo parece frio pra mim. E fica ainda mais quente quando eu acabo de correr... A temperatura média do meu corpo é de, mais ou menos, uns quarenta e dois graus, eu acho... – Quil parecia satisfeito em ter uma pergunta tão superficial quanto aquela para responder. Caminharam em silêncio por pouco tempo – tempo o bastante para ela perceber que ele se debatia para retomar o assunto.

- Quem mais sabe disso? – Questionou-o, tornando ao estado de reflexão. Ele lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento antes de responder, mas ela não viu.

- Bom, eh... Não tenho certeza, mas acho que fora das alcatéias, tem o Billy e a Rachel, meu avô, Sue, Kim, Emily, os vampiros também, óbvio... – Ele bufou. – Quem mais? – Por um momento, o rapaz pareceu contar nos dedos, lutando para lembrar todos os nomes. – Os seus pais sabem... E acho que o Chefe Swan faz alguma idéia também, graças à mala do Jacob. Pronto, acho que só. – Olhou-a envergonhado. Mantê-la no escuro por tanto tempo sempre o incomodara. Claire respirou fundo, ainda evitando seu olhar. Algo a infligia, ele precisava saber o que era. Sorte que não teria de esperar muito.

- E por que está me contando isso agora? – Aquela garota parecia partilhar seus pensamentos. Ele não duvidava realmente que ela o fizesse.

- Porque tudo isso também lhe afeta, ursinha Claire. – Sua voz soou pesarosa no asfalto molhado que já encontrava seu fim a alguns metros.

- Mas, como... – Ela se inquietou. – Claro que tem você, mas... Eu não entendo! Quer dizer, você sempre esteve comigo, Quil! Não consigo nem lembrar algum momento em que você não estivesse... – Aquela era uma das perguntas que há muito a garota enterrara junto aos seus maiores medos. Inalou o ar gélido da noite para tomar coragem. Seu corpo arrepiou com o frio e ela agradeceu mais uma vez pelo braço quente que a protegia. – Por que, Quil? Por que você fica comigo o tempo todo, por que você sai com uma menininha como eu... Por que você gosta disso? – Ela terminou ofegante.

- Isso lhe incomoda... Estar comigo? – Quil engoliu em seco. Parecia que alguém lhe acertara em cheio no estomago. Nunca percebera que Claire se sentia assim, a estivera sufocando esse tempo todo, ele era um monstro, enfim.

- Não! Claro que não, eu... – Claire entrou em pânico e não sabia explicar o motivo sequer para ela mesma. Mais uma onda de alívio invadiu o rapaz que caminhava trêmulo ao seu lado. Um dedo indicador anormalmente delicado para seu tamanho lhe tocou os lábios pedindo silêncio e fazendo-a levantar o rosto para ele. Um sorriso bobo invadia o rosto que lhe mirava sem prestar atenção ao caminho à sua frente – ela teve medo de que ele tropeçasse em alguma pedra com aqueles pés enormes, mas ele nunca vacilou.

- Tenho certeza que já lhe contei as histórias sobre o _imprinting_. – Falava com muito mais segurança agora. Mal conseguia lembrar da angústia que o invadira no início da noite.

Claire o olhou, perdida, completamente alheia ao rumo que tomava aquela conversa. Quil virou seu rosto para frente, saudando as ondas do mar que ele já ouvia quebrando ao longe. – Você sabe, a forma como os lobos das histórias encontravam suas almas gêmeas...

Ele não continuou, deixando a frase ecoar no ar salgado que os envolvia. Finalmente, haviam alcançado a praia. A brisa salina soprava fria em seus rostos. O garoto fechou os olhos para saborear melhor a sensação de liberdade pela qual esperara tantos anos. Um grande peso fora retirado de suas costas. Em alguns segundos, ela faria as conexões necessárias e ele estaria pronto para seguir a sua vontade. Percebeu a movimentação leve do corpo dela embaixo do seu braço e abriu os olhos. Claire tentava se abraçar para amenizar o frio que sentia. Quil retirou seu braço cuidadosamente dos ombros dela, mas apenas para retirar a jaqueta de couro que vestia e posicioná-la ao redor da garota. Virou-a para si querendo avaliar o resultado. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e o que viu o fez rir, a garota era praticamente engolida pela roupa. Entretanto, Claire parecia apreciar ter algo com o que se aquecer, a jaqueta ainda emanava o calor do corpo de seu dono.

Propositadamente indiferente ao rapaz à sua frente, ela abaixou minimamente o rosto para poder sentir melhor o perfume que ainda impregnava o couro. Não era nada que você pudesse extrair de um frasco, era muito melhor - era o cheiro de Quil. Com os olhos fechados, ela riu levemente reconhecendo o quão ridícula estava sendo. Subitamente uma idéia lhe ocorreu, e o medo que ele ainda lhe observasse a invadira antes que fosse capaz de evitar. Vacilou os olhos baixos com um recém-descoberto interesse pela irregularidade da areia. A confirmação de seus temores veio quando finalmente reunira a coragem suficiente para erguer seu olhar. Como sempre, ele a fitava com os olhos doces. Entretanto, dessa vez parecia haver algo mais que o usual. Um brilho de verdadeira admiração que provavelmente já estivera ali antes, mas no qual ela nunca reparara. Era o olhar de uma criança na manhã de natal ao encontrar sua pilha de presentes embaixo da árvore, era a obra-prima pela qual o autor dedicara toda uma vida, além disso, era o olhar conhecido de alguém que estaria _sempre_ ali para ela, por ela, sem importar as circunstâncias - era o olhar de alguém que a amaria incondicionalmente por todos os dias, enquanto ainda respirasse. Exatamente como eram descritos os lobos que sofriam o _imprinting_ nas lendas.

Quil pôde ver nos olhos perplexos e arregalados da garota que, enfim, ela compreendera. Era isso. Claire permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos antes de se sentar na areia, sem se importar com sua umidade, ou talvez sem reparar realmente - seus olhos nunca abandonaram os dele. O garoto sentou-se à frente dela, as pernas cruzadas, traçando desenhos com a mão direita deliberadamente. Fez um sol e a praia, dois bonequinhos brincando no mar, um consideravelmente grande e o outro, menor. Eles andavam de mãos dadas. Riu baixo enquanto desfazia seu pequeno sonho na areia. Olhou-a novamente e não se surpreendeu e encontrá-la na mesma posição, os olhos abertos da mesma maneira fitando-o. Respirou fundo, já esperara o suficiente, chegara à hora de esclarecer as coisas, torná-las mais fáceis – pelo menos para ela.

- Olha ursinha Claire, você não tem que se preocupar, sabe... – Ele começou cuidadosamente e percebera-a despertar de seus devaneios. – Você não é obrigada a nada, eu garanto. – A garota fez menção de interromper, mas ele levantou uma das mãos, pedindo que esperasse. – Não. Sério. Se você não quiser ser mais do que nós somos agora, tudo bem. Se preferir que eu me afaste, eu não vou protestar... – Suas palavras não condiziam com a tristeza em seus olhos. Mesmo que cada uma delas apenas alimentasse sua própria angustia, ele tinha que tranqüilizá-la. Quil acariciou a bochecha dela com seu polegar e pôde senti-la estremecer à temperatura do seu toque. A garota se afastou minimamente e ele deixou escapar um último suspiro. – Eu só preciso que você seja feliz. Essa é a coisa mais importante no mundo para mim. Você entendeu? – Ele perguntou delicadamente e ela assentiu com a cabeça, desviando seu olhar pela primeira vez em algum tempo.

- Eu quero ir pra casa agora... – Falou, por fim, ainda sem encará-lo. A frase o fez esfriar um pouco, gerando um arrepio desconfortável subir por sua espinha. Aquilo não representava nada, sabia, mas seu lado pessimista se fez ouvir com mais força perante a inconsistência daquele diálogo.

- Claro, claro. – Respondeu automaticamente.

Lutando para disfarçar o tremor de suas mãos, Quil ajudou-a a levantar da areia. Por mais tentador que fosse segurar a mão dela enquanto andavam no caminho de volta, ele resistiu. A força de atração que existia entre eles era tão forte e ininterrupta que embora não houvesse contato intencional, eles andavam próximos o bastante para seus braços se tocarem constantemente. Ainda assim, fizeram o caminho de volta, imersos no completo silêncio que era apenas maculado pelo som das ondas quebrando na praia. E, quando estas se tornaram distantes demais para serem ouvidas, o ruído dos animais em meio às árvores se fazia ouvir. Reduzindo suas passadas a um ritmo exageradamente lento, o enorme garoto concentrava-se na própria respiração para afastar a ansiedade. Tinha que dar algum tempo a ela, afinal, despejara toda uma vida de segredos aos seus pés. A sua vida. Via-se posto de joelhos, a testa tocando o chão à frente dos pequenos pés delicados. Procurou não rir da cena patética que montara em sua cabeça, sabia que Claire estava profundamente mergulhada em pensamentos. Podia ver um mínimo vinco que se formara acima de suas sobrancelhas – sempre perfeitas, aos olhos dele. Adorava o brilho intenso que os olhos dela adquiriam quando se concentrava verdadeiramente um problema. Eles ardiam agora da mesma forma que costumavam fazer ao se deparar com o mais absurdo dos problemas de física. Quil sempre achara a matéria pouco agradável e quase nunca vira sentido em algumas das centenas de fórmulas que desfilavam à sua frente numa folha de papel, mas, para ajudá-la a passar de ano, fora capaz de estudar durante horas a fio numa tarde de sexta-feira.

A lembrança de como tudo costumava ser fácil em outros tempos o fez sorrir – mesmo que apenas por um breve momento. Chegavam à casa de Claire, novamente, entrariam pelo quintal. Todas as luzes já foram apagadas, menos uma que ficava acima da porta da cozinha. O gramado estava agora livre das cadeiras e das mesas, as únicas testemunhas da movimentação daquela noite eram algumas poucas flores de papel que passaram despercebidas em meio ao gramado. Ainda o silêncio incólume pairava entre eles quando seus pés pararam bruscamente. Encontravam-se à frente do pequeno portão da cerca branca que delimitava o terreno dos Kheelam. Estavam ambos incomodados, porém, indecisos demais para tomar qualquer iniciativa. Continuavam lado a lado; ela permanecia na parte interna da calçada de concreto, mais próxima ao portão e abri-lo-ia se Quil não se adiantasse. Percebeu o quão anormalmente rápido ele se movia agora, mesmo não sendo gritante a diferença comparada à velocidade de um humano comum. Repreendeu-se por não notar como ele se contivera durante tantos anos por sua culpa, mas logo lhe ocorreu que – talvez – para ele, não fosse incomodo fazê-lo. Aquela parte dele, o lobisomem dentro do garoto, estivera escondida durante todo aquele tempo apenas para acompanhá-la em seu ritmo natural de vida, de desenvolvimento – não somente a velocidade de seus movimentos.

Enquanto a pequena afundava cada vez mais nos próprios pensamentos - o pequeno vinco reaparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas -, Quil permanecia parado, a mão grossa segurando o portão aberto para que ela passasse; um sorriso quase que divertido no rosto. Os segundos se arrastavam e ele não recebia resposta. Resolveu-se por chamá-la de volta ao presente.

- Está muito frio aqui fora, é melhor você entrar. – Disse num tom ainda cauteloso. A garota ergueu seus olhos de cílios espessos para ele como se acabasse de notar sua presença. A expressão de surpresa dela o fez rir levemente. Claire corou e sorriu pedindo desculpas.

- Oops. – Ela fez enquanto fazia suas pernas se moverem automaticamente para frente. Quil riu com mais força dessa vez e seguiu-a até a soleira da porta com suas passadas silenciosas. Pararam novamente os dois sobre o carpete de "Boas Vindas", mas agora, era Claire quem segurava a maçaneta. Ouviu-o respirar fundo às suas costas e se virou.

- Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. – Ele fez menção de inclinar o corpo para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas se deteve e com um sorriso tristonho, virou-se para partir. A expressão em sua face permanecia composta, mas seus olhos o entregavam com o brilho torturado que pertencia a um homem cuja pele fora queimada; tornando o simples atrito com o ar um suplício. – Boa noite.

- Espere! – Ofegou. Ele estava consideravelmente longe para ouvir aquilo que não fora mais alto do que o som do ar saindo de seus lábios, mas quando ela falara, sua cabeça deu uma guinada na direção dela. O metal da maçaneta escorregava por entre os dedos da garota, molhados de suor. – Nós... Nós devemos conversar. – Idiota! Era tudo o que conseguia? Claire perdera o fio de seu pensamento ao notar a intensidade renovada no olhar dele; tinha certeza de que seu coração pulara uma batida. Não estivera esperando uma resposta longa, mas o simples balançar de cabeça que recebeu deixou-a mais nervosa do que já estava. Ela respirou fundo, aquilo não era algo que se devesse adiar por muito tempo. - Por que você não entra? - Perguntou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Novamente, sem esperar por uma resposta dele, dera as costas ao garoto de quase dois metros e adentrara a casa com passos leves para não acordar ninguém. Ele lhe seguiu sem questionar; Que será que ela planejava, ou melhor, será que ela tinha algo em mente? Pensou mais prudente reservar suas suspeitas naquele momento e observou-a retirar as sandálias e deixá-las ao lado da porta da cozinha. Mesmo sem desviar o olhar dela por um segundo, Quil pôde ver sob a luz da lua que entrava pela janela como o cômodo estava, literalmente, abarrotado de comida. Todas as superfícies que conhecia estavam cobertas por caixas de plástico recheadas com os doces e os salgados que restaram da festa. Reconheceu – como a maior - o que seria a caixa enviada para a sua própria casa, e conteve uma risada ao imaginar a pequena Martha Kheelam desesperada, pensando no que fazer com toda aquela comida. Os rapazes do bando poderiam dar um jeito nela numa única noite – não custava sugerir. Seguiu a garota pela sala de estar e parou na extremidade do sofá enquanto ela se sentava. Claire tocou brevemente a almofada a seu lado e fez sinal para que ele a acompanhasse. Obedeceu-a prontamente. Esperou até que ela estivesse pronta e começasse a falar. Claire respirou fundo mais uma vez e as palavras começaram a fluir rapidamente.

- Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi tudo... Você, Quil Ateara, meu melhor amigo, aquele que eu conheci e que sempre esteve comigo desde que eu tinha dois anos praticamente, é um lobisomem. – Ele assentiu enquanto ela parava para tomar ar. Claire refletiu por um instante como tudo aquilo que dissera lhe parecia um tanto tolo, afinal, ele estivera_ mesmo_ o tempo todo com ela e isso não deveria mudar, não via uma maneira de ser diferente. O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar de incentivo e, apesar de reconhecer a superficialidade do que dizia, resolveu continuar. – E você... Você sofreu um_ imprinting_ comigo. O que quer dizer que, a partir do momento no qual você me viu, correndo por aí em minhas fraldas, o seu universo passou a convergir ao meu redor. – Ele consentiu mais uma vez, sorrindo docemente à análise lógica que ela tentava tecer sobre tais acontecimentos.

- E o que a senhorita Kheelam pretende fazer a respeito? Eis a questão. – Quil adicionou com um tom brincalhão. A menina que tinha as pernas cruzadas em cima do sofá piscou algumas vezes com os olhos arregalados. Não estivera esperando por uma investida tão direta por parte dele. Ouvi-lo exigir uma resposta imediata assim.

- Eu... Eu... – Podia sentir suas bochechas esquentando à medida que enrubescia violentamente. Os olhos de Quil transbordaram de admiração e afeto perante seu embaraço.

- Você esqueceu a parte mais importante, ursinha Claire. – Ele aproximou-se dela no sofá, uma das mãos estendidas à sua frente, pedindo permissão para lhe tocar. A garota não se manifestou, limitando-se a olhá-lo com curiosidade. – Você esqueceu-se de dizer que o "alvo", digamos assim, do_ imprinting_ tem autonomia para escolher que caminho seguir, mesmo que esse caminho a leve para longe de mim. E que eu continuarei a amá-la incondicionalmente, não importam as circunstâncias. – Ele também estava corado quando terminou de falar, considerando o tom de vermelho escuro que suas maçãs adquiriram por baixo da pele morena.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Ela admitiu com o rosto baixo, fitando as flores estampadas no sofá. Ele acariciou a bochecha dela e sentiu-a mudar minimamente de temperatura sob o seu toque. A pele que antes lhe parecera fria como todo o resto, agora estava perceptivelmente mais aquecida. Quil lhe concedeu um sorriso triste, porém, doce.

- Eu sou paciente, sabe. – Riu-se sem humor algum. – Você tem o tempo que precisar... Eu posso me manter afastado por um tempo se quiser, lhe dar algum espaço, de repente. – Quil riu novamente, mas dessa vez um pouco debochado.

- Eu não quero que você vá. – Seus olhos de cílios espessos levantaram-se para os dele no mesmo instante. O sentimento de vazio a invadira rapidamente junto ao pânico que sentira antes naquela mesma noite. Sua decisão estava feita. – Não quero ficar longe de você. Eu... Eu não _conseguiria_. E acho que você entende perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer, não é? – O rosto de Quil ficou radiante com aquilo.

- Claro, claro. – Sua voz vacilou por um momento, tamanha a sua euforia. Aproximou-se mais ainda até conseguir abraçá-la pelos ombros. Claire se aconchegou em seus braços e logo estava sentada em seu colo; o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço. Sentiu-a relaxar no seu abraço e as próprias pálpebras ficando pesada, não demoraria até que adormecessem. Então, ele se lembrou de algo. – Ei, ursinha Claire, eu acho que esqueci uma coisa...

- O que? – Ela perguntou inebriada em sua sonolência. Quil moveu-se no sofá de forma que pudesse por a mão no bolso. De lá, ele tirou a caixinha coberta de conchas que lhe mostrara mais cedo.

- Acho que isso é seu... – Os olhos da menina ficaram maiores e mais brilhantes quando focalizaram a caixinha de jóias. Ela a tomou da mão de Quil delicadamente e aguardou pela chave prometida. O rapaz lhe entregou um delicado cordão de ouro do qual pendia um pequeno lobo dourado. Claire quase riu da referência óbvia, mas preferiu manter-se quieta para não machucar os sentimentos dele.

- Isso é um colar. E também... Uma chave, certo? – Perguntou confusa. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, um sorriso pequeno lhe ocupava os lábios e seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa. Claire sorriu de volta e concentrou-se novamente na caixa. Reparou que a fechadura curiosa tinha o formato do pequeno lobo se visto de lado. Encaixou-o na abertura e com um click a caixinha abriu. Dentro, encontrou sob o veludo branco dois anéis esculpidos numa pedra negra polida.

- Não é nada nobre, sabe... – Quil começava a se desculpar, mas ela silenciou-o tocando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele. Ela apanhou os anéis da caixa e reparou na diferença dos tamanhos. Enquanto era pequenino e delicado, o outro era inacreditavelmente maior. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas aquele não era o momento. – Tem uma frase gravada dentro. – Ele lhe indicou o interior dos anéis. Era uma fresa em Quileute que estava gravada na pedra. Aprendera a língua da tribo há muito tempo, quando frequentara a escola primária. Resgatou na memória o significado das palavras, mas Quil foi mais rápido, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Significa "De minuto a minuto, todos os dias e enquanto eu ainda for capaz"... É meio brega, eu sei, mas... – Ela não o deixou continuar.

Os olhos úmidos prenderam seu olhar. A preocupação preencheu seus pensamentos por um momento infame antes de seu coração disparar. Podia sentir seu corpo inteiro tremer e o laço que os unia aumentando a intensidade. A ligação entre eles sempre fora intensa, mas nunca tão forte ele estava certo. Agora, era definitivo. Os lábios dela comprimidos contra os seus, moldavam-se ao seu contorno. Ouvia o coração dela batendo mais rápido que o comum, mas seus pensamentos estavam turvos, inebriados. Sentiu os próprios braços envolvendo-a, puxando-a para mais perto se ainda fosse possível. Mal ouviu o som abafado da caixinha de jóias batendo no tapete da sala. Viu os dias passando à sua frente, dias anormalmente ensolarados naquela mesma sala, dias com Claire. Todos, desde o momento em que entrara na casa de Sam e a vira sentada no colo de Emily. Assistira ao seu crescimento de um lugar privilegiado - do lado dela. Observara cada passo tomado por aquela pequena, sempre disposto a ajudá-la, sempre. E percebera como fora estúpido em duvidar que algum dia fosse perder as tardes gastas com brincadeiras, ou a ansiedade que o corroia enquanto esperava o celular tocar e a senhora Kheelam ou Emily anunciar do outro lado da linha que Claire estava pronta para brincar. Quil nunca deixaria de olhar por ela e ela nunca desejaria ficar longe dele.

Pertenciam um ao outro – e nada mudaria tal sentimento, nunca.


End file.
